


give the kitty a treat

by phylocalist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Edging, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, also yuri uses they/them pronouns, light kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: The joke in Yuri’s friend group had always been that they were too alike a cat. Whether this was brought on by the fact that they’d always loved cats or purely because of their personality, Yuri didn’t have a clue, but it meantconstantjokes about it, which more often than not were punctuated by either trying or actually placing cat ears on their head. In reality, Yuri didn’t hate this as much as they tried to make everyone think they did - and nobody bought it, anyway. It was a harmless joke and they all knew it.None of them, much less Yuri themself, ever thought that it would develop in such a way.





	give the kitty a treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunleths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleths/gifts).



> vanille bought me some ko-fis and left me a prompt to write a fic of, and it somehow turned into this monstrosity! thank you so much for trusting me with your prompt and for being so patient with me while i was writing it! <3
> 
> there are some very very light kitten play vibes in this, but no bdsm or dom/sub. otabek just _really_ likes his kitty and loves to spoil them. oh and yuri is nb and uses they/them pronouns!

In front of Yuri, neatly placed atop their comforter, lay three objects that would definitely not look out of place in their wardrobe - that is, until you examine them more closely.

The first is a choker: nothing more than a thin stripe of white faux leather with a little bell in the middle, almost elegant; the second is a stripe of mixed cream and yellow faux fur, strategically placed to hide the shiny silver metal buttplug at the end; and lastly, almost at the end of the bed, lay a pair of creamy yellow kitten ears, which were what had started everything in the first place.

The joke in Yuri’s friend group had always been that they were too alike a cat. Whether this was brought on by the fact that they’d always loved cats or purely because of their personality, Yuri didn’t have a clue, but it meant _constant_ jokes about it, which more often than not were punctuated by either trying or actually placing cat ears on their head. In reality, Yuri didn’t hate this as much as they tried to make everyone think they did - and nobody bought it, anyway. It was a harmless joke and they all knew it.

None of them, much less Yuri themself, ever thought that it would develop in such a way.

Yuri had started to notice a few months into their friendship, how Otabek’s eyes always seemed drawn to them whenever Mila pulled out a new cat-ear headband from seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on their head. Yuri always fought against it and snatched the headband off as soon as Mila turned her back on them - but then, Otabek started to _stare_. When Yuri started to leave the cat ears on, Otabek’s stares became heavier. There was something in his eyes that Yuri could feel all over their skin, small shivers running up and down their spine as Otabek’s eyes burned in their path up Yuri’s body and to his head, where they kept flicking from their eyes to their lips to the goddamn cat ears.

As Yuri and Otabek became closer and, inevitably, started dating, the whole thing with the cat ears faded to the background. Yuri hadn’t _forgotten_ per se, but there were more pressing matters to attend at the time, like learning each other’s bodies in the moonlight and sharing coffee cups as the sun’s first rays hit.

Now, half a year after they’d started dating, Yuri had remembered and boy did they have a plan.

It had been a pain in the ass to order the necessary items without Otabek noticing anything was going on. He wouldn’t comment on the strange, non-descript packages Yuri was getting; he was too polite for that, but he would _know_ something was going on from the get go and Yuri wanted to completely surprise him. They’d enlisted Mila’s help in the matter, for which they knew they would get teased about until the end of time, but Otabek was worth it, dammit.

The packages had arrived to Mila’s house, where they’d stayed until a few days ago. They’d transported the packages to theirs and Otabek’s apartment and then had visited her earlier today again to leave Potya to be catsitted for the weekend, as Yuri was expecting them and Otabek to get _very busy_ over the next two days at least.

Harsh bathroom lighting is definitely not ideal, but it’s all Yuri has to work with. They look at themselves in the mirrored cabinet, angle their head different ways so they can appreciate the full scope of the kitty ears they bought. They’re furry and surprisingly soft to the touch, nothing like they imagined they would feel like. The choker is just the perfect fit, snug against their neck but not constricting, and the little bell fits right into the hollow of their throat.

It looks _perfect_.

The finishing touch is only fully visible to their eyes when they go out to the bedroom and look in the full-body mirror. Framed by the heart-shaped cut-out of their underwear, the furry body of the tail is a stark contrast against their smooth porcelain skin. It feels like it should look out of place, a foreign object that has no use being there, but it _doesn’t_. It exists in the same contrast that Yuri loves to live in; the stylized waves of their long hair and the sharp lines of their limbs, the glitter in their makeup and the crisp suit of a night out, the in-between that they fit so perfectly within.

Yuri has always existed in extremes and overbearing quantities. They are always too loud and too much, always “you attract too much attention” and “you’re just _a lot_ to deal with, Yuri.” They have learned make a home out of the extremes, build a place in which they can unapologetically exist.

And this? It kinda feels like that.

The sound of the front door unlocking startles Yuri out of their musings, suddenly realizing that they have taken much too long staring at themselves in mirrors and now Otabek is home. They walk to the bed in long strides and lay across it face-down so that both their head and ass will immediately be in Otabek’s line of sight as he enters the room.

“Yura, I’m home!” comes Otabek’s voice from the living room. Yuri can hear his footsteps as he walks around, most likely getting rid of his jacket and backpack. “Hey, where’s Potya? I don’t see her anywhere…”

Yuri catches themself before answering, not wanting to ruin the surprise in any way at all. As the silence stretches, they can hear Otabek pause and slowly make his way towards the bedroom. Yuri feels as if their skin was being electrified with the anticipation.

Otabek’s voice is cautious when he says, “Yura…? Are you home?”

It’s a dumb question, really, because of course Yuri would be home, they had promised to celebrate their six-month anniversary with Otabek and had said they’d be home when Otabek arrived, but they can’t fault him for asking.

“Are you aslee…?” Otabek’s question gets cut off midway through as he opens the door to their bedroom and stops dead in his tracks at the doorway.

Yuri can’t repress the smirk as he feels Otabek’s eyes roam all over their body, from their kitten ears to their carefully styled hair all the way down to the fluffy tail that rests over their butt and thighs. Otabek swallows, unable to take even one step into the bedroom, gripping the doorknob so tight his knuckles are going white.

Yuri _purrs_. Perfect.

“Um…” Otabek staggers. Yuri swings their feet back and forth in the air, waiting patiently. “What is… What is this…?” He finally asks, but he probably sounds less sure of himself than he wanted to. He looks like he’s barely hanging onto his sanity and Yuri loves it.

“I told you I would have a surprise for you tonight, didn’t I?” Yuri rolls over their back, hands and feet up in the air like a cat’s paws. Otabek’s upside down figure blinks very quickly, like he’s unsure if this is actually happening, and Yuri grins. “Happy six-month anniversary, Beka.”

Otabek seems to gather some resolve and finally lets go of the poor doorknob. He walks towards Yuri on their bed slowly, like he’s approaching an unknown cat and he’s trying not to scare it. Yuri silently laughs at the comparison. When Otabek finally reaches them, they turn over their back again and rise up in a kneeling position, right in front of Otabek kneeling at the foot of the bed to stay on level with them.

At this distance, the deep blush in Otabek’s cheeks, that reaches all the way up to his ears, is very obvious and Yuri can’t fully repress the self-satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of their mouth, but they try, biting down on their bottom lip.

“You knew,” Otabek says.

It’s not a question, but Yuri answers anyway with a giggle that bubbles up their throat. “It was hard not to notice.”

Otabek’s blush deepens in front of Yuri’s eyes and he lets his head fall forward onto Yuri’s chest. His face, warm against Yuri’s cool skin creates goosebumps and a small shiver down their spine. Their chest rumbles with silent laughter as they take their hands to Otabek’s hair to play with it in what they hope is a comforting way. It’s not surprising to Yuri now, but it was in the beginning of their friendship, to come to realize that the calm, stoic Otabek sometimes needed reassurance too. It seemed so weird for him to need someone else’s words to feel comfort when the rest of him was so self-sufficient, but Yuri had come to cherish and love this vulnerable side of him too.

So they rest their cheek against Otabek’s soft hair and say in a low hum, “It’s okay. I like it too - more than I thought I would, to be honest.”

Otabek looks up from Yuri’s chest and his eyes are wavery and unsure, betraying the rest of his composed posture. “Are you sure? You’re not forcing yourself to do this because _I_ like it?”

“Well, at first I thought of doing it because you liked it, but…” Yuri shrugs nonchalantly, trying to distract from their words, but a slight blush on their face and their sudden avoidance of eye contact gives their true feelings away. “I ended up kind of liking it too along the way.”

“Kind of…?” Otabek asks, searching for their eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Yuri can only avoid eye contact for so long and they finally give in as Otabek’s hands travel from the edge of the bed to their waist, squeezing slightly in a encouraging gesture and it’s just too sweet. They feel their cheeks heat up further as they look at Otabek’s eyes and admit out loud, “Well, alright! I really like it! It just…” They pause for a moment and their voice gets small as they confess, “It feels right. Like I can exist here and it isn’t wrong.”

It’s hard to be vulnerable and it’s scary to be looked at in such a raw form, but Otabek’s eyes shine and Yuri remembers, once again, _why_ they love him and why he deserves their entire, unfiltered self. Because he has seen Yuri, fully and completely bare, everything laid out on the table for harsh examination, and he has _loved_ them and _cherished_ them and has held in his hands every single part of themself with the utmost care.

Otabek’s hands, gentle and soft and caring hands, pull Yuri out of his thoughts as he moves them up Yuri’s waist and over their chest. Yuri lets out a soft whine as they brush over their nipples, hard from being exposed to the cool temperature of the room.

“You can exist here and everywhere else and it’s never wrong, Yura,” Otabek says, voice serious and soft at the same time. He dives down again to place wet kisses over Yuri’s skin, starting with his collarbones and making his way down to his chest and over to his nipples, taking one of them into his mouth and utilizing his hand to massage the other. It brings out a small moan out of Yuri and they move their hands to Otabek’s hair again, gripping it tightly. He lets go of their nipple with a wet pop that resonates almost obscenely in the empty room and makes Yuri shiver, their wet skin now exposed to the cold air. Otabek kisses his way up Yuri’s body again, up their neck and their jaw all the way to the edge of their mouth. He hovers there, not really touching Yuri’s lips, but close enough that his breath ghosts over them. “You’re perfect, always.”

Something in Yuri stirs at the praise, the compliment, and they purr in response. Otabek smirks, his eyes big and shining. He combs a hand through Yuri’s hair, letting his fingers play with the strands.

“That’s a good kitty,” he says over their lips and then finally, _finally_ , grips Yuri’s hair in a tight fist and pulls them in for a kiss.

It’s not a hard or aggressive kiss in the slightest, but there’s a neediness and a fire burning just behind it that makes it feel just as intense as if they were tearing at each other’s clothes. Otabek’s hand guides Yuri’s head as he pleases, turning it this way and that, always taking into account the most comfortable position.

They separate after a few seconds with labored breaths, panting and smiling. Otabek lets go of their hair and smooths it out where he messed it up - he noticed, as he always does, that Yuri spent a lot of time in styling their hair and is always careful with it. Yuri always appreciates it. He gives them a small nod towards the head of the bed and Yuri knows instantly what he means, pulls away from their shared space to crawl their way up the bed and lay down on their back with feet and hands up like a cat, hair sprawled over their black pillows.

Otabek joins them a few seconds after, shirt and pants discarded. He towers over them and Yuri can’t help but run their hands over his arms and chest as they always do, marveling at his muscles. Seeing the difference in their builds and frames always rises goosebumps throughout their skin in the best way possible. They never like being lanky and slim more than when Otabek’s hands and arms are around them, enveloping them in their embrace and security.

A few seconds pass in which Otabek seems to also try to drink Yuri in, his eyes slowly moving throughout the whole expanse of Yuri’s outfit and near-naked body and Yuri moves their hands like paws and arches their back off the bed, trying to give Otabek the best view possible of everything and teasing him at the same time, preening under his boyfriend’s hot gaze. When Otabek’s eyes reach Yuri’s own, they’re dark and hungry and Yuri wants nothing than to be swallowed whole by them.

“What do you want to do?” Otabek asks as he lowers his head into the side of Yuri’s neck, makes his way with wet kisses to the hollow of their throat and gives the bell a little tug. The bell rings softly and Yuri lets out a little _ah_.

“Today is not really, _hmmm_ -” Yuri softly moans as Otabek brings his attention back to their chest and nipples. With one still softly held between his teeth, Otabek looks up to Yuri’s face and silently encourages them to keep talking. “It’s not about what _I_ want, _ah_. It’s about what _you_ want, Beka.”

“So I can do whatever I want?” Otabek asks, momentarily taking his mouth off of Yuri’s left nipple to talk but getting right back to business on Yuri’s right nipple as soon as he finishes talking.

Yuri squirms under his mouth. They both know each other well enough to know their weak points by now and the way they like those weak points teased, but the way Otabek gives attention to their chest never fails to make Yuri’s toes curl. He knows exactly where to touch and kiss and where to suck and when to use his teeth and it always drives Yuri mad in the best way possible.

“Well, ye- _ah_ …” Their word gets cut out as Otabek bites down on Yuri’s chest around their nipple and Yuri’s back arches off the bed, searching for more contact while his brain is telling him to get away from the pain. “Whatever you want, _please_.”

Their voice breaks on the last word but there’s only so much teasing Yuri can take and they’re straining against their underwear now, cock leaking and staining the front of it. They squirm under Otabek’s expert hands and mouth, desperate for more contact, more biting and sucking and _just please touch my dick, please, I’m dying_.

Somehow Otabek seems to get the hint as he looks down to Yuri’s crotch and notices their erection straining against the sheer material of the underwear, wet spot and all. He has the balls to giggle at it, the asshole, so Yuri feels justified in slapping the side of his head, their cheeks red and their eyebrows drawn in a frown.

“Do something about it, if it’s so funny,” they demand.

Otabek looks back up at their face and smirks smugly, one eyebrow arched. “I thought this was about what _I_ wanted to do, though?”

“Fuck.” Yuri brings their hands up to their face to cover it; out of embarrassment or anger, they’re not sure. “Yes, of course, it’s about _you_. But I was kinda hoping it also included _me_ , y’know?”

Otabek laughs, genuinely and airily, and thrusts against Yuri’s chrotch. Yuri sucks in a breath to avoid moaning out loud as Otabek’s erection, covered by his underwear still, brushes against Yuri’s ass and his own cock. Their legs automatically go to wrap around Otabek’s hips, encouraging him to keep thrusting against them, but Otabek laughs again and untangles their legs from himself.

“It _will_ include you, kotyonok. But be patient, alright?”

Yuri groans. They hate being patient. They hate having to wait and not being allowed to rush headfirst into things. But, as Otabek runs his hands over Yuri’s legs and bends down to keep trailing kisses along their body, they think maybe being patient for once would pay off.

Otabek takes his time exploring Yuri’s body, like he always does whenever Yuri isn’t frantically thrusting against him, still fully clothed, and making a mess out of the both of them and their clothing in mere seconds. But, when Yuri allows it, Otabek is slow and thorough and makes sure to kiss and touch every corner of Yuri’s body. He always takes extra time in certain places: their chest, which he loves to fondle and bite, the marks of his teeth so familiar already that Yuri thinks they might as well be permanent; and the inside of their thighs, the milky soft skin giving way to marks and bruises so easily that it’s one of Otabek’s favorite sports to pepper with hickeys.

Yuri has no idea how much time Otabek takes leisurely exploring their body until suddenly there’s a tongue licking over the wet spot on their underwear and they let out a surprised moan. The sensation feels somehow amplified due to the fact that they were concentrating so much on Otabek’s touches, their eyes firmly closed. Otabek licks again, a long stripe of the flat of their tongue against the sheer fabric of their underwear and Yuri is moaning, high-pitched and desperate, the touch almost too much but not nearly enough. The sensation of the fabric slightly dragging across their dick as Otabek licks over it is new and completely amazing, zaps of pleasure making their toes curl as Otabek licks and licks.

Otabek takes the elastic of the underwear and lowers it just enough for the head of Yuri’s dick to pop out, but nothing else. He brings his tongue to it, licks around it and in between the slit, which has Yuri nearly screaming under him.

“ _Ahhhhh,_ Beka, please!”

“Hmm?” Otabek humms innocently, holding Yuri’s hips down as they try to thrust up into his face. “Please what, Yura?”

Yuri tries to thrust again but Otabek is much too strong. Their head is spinning with how much they _need_ , need Otabek’s mouth around them or Otabek’s dick inside them or whatever else that’s more than just _this_ , so all they manage is: “Fuck you.”

Otabek laughs, clearly amused. “I mean, we can if you want, but I thought tonight was about doing what _I_ want.”

“ _Hnnnnng_ ,” Yuri complains, arching their back to try and get their dick closer to Otabek’s mouth, but it doesn’t work either. “ _It is!_ I swear!”

Otabek takes one look at Yuri’s hips, how they’re still trying to move and thrust up closer to Otabek’s face, and arches an eyebrow at Yuri.

“I just…” Yuri starts and then it all suddenly comes out in a rush, “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time okay! And I haven’t gotten off because I was looking forward to this and now I’m pent up and I just want to get off, _please Beka, just touch me_.”

“That’s all you needed to say.” Otabek places a gentle kiss on Yuri’s flat stomach and, in one smooth movement, pulls their dick out of the underwear.

As soon as Otabek’s mouth is around them, Yuri is gasping for breath. Their hands clutch the bed sheets as if they were holding on for dear life and their spine arches, back coming off the bed and head throw back. Some part of their brain registers the ringing of the bell against their throat as they move, but they’re too busy concentrating on Otabek’s amazing technique to consciously notice.

Otabek moves slowly but sensually, his tongue swirling around Yuri and touching all the right spots. One of his hands moves up to Yuri’s chest to play with one of their nipples and Yuri cries out, the combination of Otabek’s hot mouth around them and the pinprick of pain as he twists their nipple in one hand almost too much. Otabek’s mouth moves up, almost all the way off Yuri’s dick, but he instead concentrates on the head of his cock for a few seconds before going back down to the hilt and _sucking_.

“Yeah, s-so close, Beka… _ah_ ,” Yuri babbles, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Otabek keeps going with the same relentless pattern until he feels Yuri just about to come, and then he’s suddenly stopped and pulled off Yuri’s dick. Yuri whimpers, the edge of their orgasm just _right there_ but growing farther and farther away by the second.

“No, Beka, please, I was _so close_ ,” they whimper, their hands coming up to grab Otabek by the biceps. Their tone sounds more like a warning when they say, “ _Beka_.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Otabek places a kiss on their temple, but Yuri can feel the stretch of his lips in a smile against their skin. “You’re doing great.”

A hand suddenly wraps around Yuri’s dick and they startle, a shock running through their whole body and pulling out a surprised moan out of them. Otabek starts moving his hand slowly, his fist loose and barely there, but the small hints of contact zap Yuri’s body with pleasure, their dick still over-sensitive from getting so close to orgasm.

“Aaaah, _fuck_ ,” Yuri spits out, curling up against Otabek and rest their forehead against his chest. They’re panting and shivering, the pleasure coursing through their body in electrical currents that zap every single nerve ending in their body.

“It’s okay, you can hold on.” Otabek turns his head to gently kiss one of Yuri’s hands holding onto his bicep. There’s a moment where everything stills as Otabek makes eye contact with Yuri and silently reminds them “ _you can tell me whenever this gets to be too much, okay? don’t be afraid to tell me to stop_ ” and Yuri’s eyes soften for a moment.

“I know,” they say out loud and place a kiss on Otabek’s chest. Embarrassed and with their cheeks red, they say against his chest: “you can keep going.”

Otabek smiles, but it’s not the self-satisfied, smug smirk from before; this time it’s genuine and grateful at just how much Yuri trusts and believes in him. He seems almost in awe at the fact, as he does every time Yuri explicitly lets it be known that they trust him irrevocably. He places a kiss on the top of Yuri’s head, just under where the kitten ears headband sits, and starts up the movement of his hand again.

Yuri holds on as Otabek’s hand moves up and down on their dick, the precum and remaining spit helping the slide. He speeds up gradually until Yuri is close again, almost at the edge of their orgasm, and because they have an idea of what Otabek is trying to do, they make it known.

“I-I’m so close, Beka. _So_ clo-” Yuri gets out in between moans, their nails digging into Otabek from how hard they’re keeping themselves from tipping over the edge.

Otabek’s hand gives them one more stroke and then it stops completely, squeezing the base of Yuri’s dick and effectively stopping Yuri’s orgasm. Yuri squeezes their eyelids so tightly they see stars.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_.” Yuri whines, something that sounds pathetic even to their own ears, but their orgasm is much more important at the time. “Beka, you fucking _fuck_ , stooooop.”

Otabek’s first instinct is to laugh, but then his eyes turn serious and he looks straight into Yuri’s. Yuri looks back, confused and such state made worse from how hard they are, but he knows Otabek is about to ask something serious.

“Do you really want me to stop, Yura? You know you only have to tell me and I’ll do it.”

Yuri rolls their eyes before they can stop themself. “I _know_ , Beka. We’ve talked about this. And I still remember the safeword, even when you’ve been cockblocking me for what feels like hours and my brain has basically migrated to my dick because there’s nothing I need more right now than _to just fucking come_. But if you like this, you can keep going.” And then they smirk, a sudden spark lighting up their eyes. “I’m nothing if not competitive.”

Otabek lets out a laugh, but there’s relief in the way his shoulders unstiffen and his eyes soften. “Now that’s the kitten I know.” He brings the hand not wrapped around Yuri’s dick up to their face, caressing their cheek. Yuri takes the opportunity to playfully bite at the soft flesh of his palm and then lick it, popping one of Otabek’s fingers into their mouth and swirling their tongue around them, keeping provoking eye contact the whole time.

It works, if Otabek’s darkening eyes and amused smirk is anything to go by. He moves the finger inside Yuri’s mouth so he can force their mouth open. “You’re a bad kitty.”

Yuri smirks and swirls their tongue around the finger anyway, keeping their mouth open and a mischievous look in their eye. They never said they would _behave_.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Otabek clicks his tongue and pulls his finger out of Yuri’s mouth, moving it to grip at Yuri’s chin and forcing them closer to him, staring straight into their eyes. “You haven’t learnt your lesson, _kotyonok_ , have you?”

Yuri innocently bats their eyelashes at Otabek and quickly licks at their top lip like a cat. They bring one of their hands, curled up like a paw, to rest on top of Otabek’s wrist holding their face and, staring straight into Otabek’s eyes, Yuri fucking _meows_.

So close like this, Yuri gets to see the exact moment Otabek’s brain short-circuits at their meowing and they have to repress a mocking smile. Instead, they meow again, just for the sake of being a little shit, and they watch with utter delight as Otabek’s eyes narrow and burn with desire.

“You little…” is all Otabek manages before he pulls Yuri forth by the hand wrapped around his chin and their mouths collide in an awkward, ferocious kiss. Yuri, completely delighted, bites at Otabek’s bottom lip and pulls on it, to which Otabek responds with shoving his tongue far into Yuri’s mouth. They kiss sloppily and furiously, animalistic and raw, and Yuri feels themself alight with the energy.

Without a warning of any kind, Otabek’s hand starts moving on Yuri’s dick again, and Yuri gasps into Otabek’s mouth, squirming with the overwhelming overstimulation. Their dick is so sensitive now, from being brought to the edge and back a few times, that every little touch feels like too much and not nearly enough at the same time. This time though, Otabek shows no signs of stopping. His hand keeps its relentless pace and Yuri has to move away from their kiss to get the necessary air to their lungs because most of it is being expelled out in moans and whines and “oh _God_ , Beka, please, yes, _so close_ , so so close.”

Otabek’s hand stops at the head of Yuri’s cock and forms a ring around it, utilizing his thumb to tease at the slit and Yuri’s orgasm hits them out of nowhere like a crashing wave. They arch upwards, their back completely off the bed and supporting their full weight on their shoulders, toes curled. Otabek quickly moves to their chest and starts biting around it, around their nipples and over their ribcage, leaving behind marks so deep they almost draw blood.

“Ah, _ah_ , oh God, oh _fuck_ , motherfucking _shit_ ,” is all Yuri’s brain can manage between moans and whines as the orgasm courses through them, a lightning electricity that spreads through all of their limbs and body.

It takes them a while to fully come down from it, but Otabek is always there, peppering kisses and soft bites over their neck and collarbones, gently running his hands over Yuri’s arms and torso to remind them that they’re here, this is their body and they’re okay. Yuri appreciates it, because it helps them center themselves back into their body and allows them to finally come down from the orgasm and aftershocks.

“Well, shit,” Yuri says, letting themselves uncoil from the position they ended up in as their orgasm ran through them, and flopping back down onto the bed. “ _That_ was certainly worth not getting off for a week.”

Otabek smiles from above them, his hands softly caressing whatever part of Yuri’s body they can reach. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” they say and then search for Otabek’s eyes and hand to squeeze it reassuringly. “I’m more than okay. That is if you ignore the fact that it feels like you just sucked my soul energy out of my dick, so right now all I can do is lay limply in this bed. Apart from that, everything is a-ok.” They make an ok sign with their hand to further prove their point.

A small laugh escapes Otabek and he returns the hand squeeze, except it feels like he’s doing it as a form of thanks. His eyes are soft as he takes in the sight of Yuri splayed on the bed, sweaty hair a mess over the pillows and bruises and bitemarks blooming on his skin, a stark contrast against his pale skin. He absentmindedly runs his hand over them, softly pressing on the bruise one of his hickeys left behind, to which Yuri responds with a shiver.

“Don’t,” they say, breathless. “Still a bit sore.”

Otabek merely nods.

Time seems to slow down as Otabek allows Yuri to recuperate some of their energy back and takes his time exploring Yuri’s body. He peppers careful ghost kisses over the blooming bruises and darkening bites and caresses every part of Yuri that his hands can reach. They start at their thighs, giving them soft and pleasant squeezes to which Yuri hums contentedly. Otabek thinks that, if they were an actual cat, they would be purring right now, and the thought makes him laugh.

Yuri feels his breath over their ribs, where Otabek’s lips currently are, and arches an eyebrow as they look down at Otabek. “What’s so funny?”

Otabek moves upwards and leaves a kiss on their nose. “Nothing. You’re a great kitty.” He watches as Yuri’s cheeks color pink and it’s gorgeous.

Something casts a reflection unto Otabek’s face and it catches his attention. His eyes are instantly drawn to the place where the light originated and he finds the tiny round bell attached to the choker that Yuri is wearing. Curiously, he flicks it with a finger and the bell makes an almost inaudible ringing sound. It seems to draw Yuri’s attention, because their gaze angles downwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the tiny bell.

“Oh. I forgot that was there.”

“Hmm,” Otabek hums and flicks it again. It doesn’t make much noise, but it’s audible enough and complements the overall look really well. A thought suddenly appears in his mind and he can’t help but smirk. “Does this mean you’re a kept kitty?”

“Well.” Yuri arches their neck, proudly presenting the choker and bell, though there’s still a small residue of blushing in their cheeks that betrays their embarrassment. “What else would I be when _you’re_ here.”

A strong feeling surges through Otabek and for a moment he doesn’t know what it is, feels so overwhelmed by the emotion that can’t identify it. But then he runs his thumb softly over the white band circling Yuri’s neck and smiles, warm and proud and thinks _I can’t believe I get to have you_ and he realizes. Somewhere between belonging and possessiveness Otabek finds himself, warm with the thought of belonging somewhere and to someone so comfortably and suddenly elated with the thought of someone trusting him so much they proudly denounce themselves as _his_.

With renewed energy, Otabek lowers himself down to catch Yuri’s lips in a kiss; ferocious and desperate and needy and Yuri moans into it, buries his hands in Otabek’s hair and grabs on with maybe a bit too much force. Otabek grunts in response, catching Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling, getting right back at work as soon as he’s let go of it. In times like this, it’s a competition of who can get the other riled up faster, so Yuri raises their knee up towards Otabek’s crotch and presses softly, bringing attention back to Otabek’s forgotten erection that has now gone half-hard.

Otabek gasps into the kiss, surprised, but grinds down into Yuri’s knee and Yuri smirks, mentally tallying himself another win.

It’s all frenzied kisses and touches from there, bites and hickeys and Otabek’s soft moans as he grinds down into Yuri’s knee and Yuri kisses his neck and bites at his collarbone, talking into his ear about how good he looks being so desperate like that, so needy for them.

That seems to stop Otabek for a moment as he stops moving to catch a breath and take another look at Yuri under him, naked save for the hastily tucked away underwear.

“Yuri, can I…?” The furry tail between Yuri’s legs catches his attention and cuts him off mid-sentence, and he suddenly notices that the tail hasn’t fallen off because it isn’t attached to the underwear Yuri’s wearing, but is instead being held up _inside them_. The thought makes his head spin and suddenly the fact that Yuri had taken so little time to get close to coming makes so much more sense. How come he hadn’t noticed that Yuri had been wearing a buttplug this _entire time_?

Yuri cocks their head, brow furrowing. “Can what, Beka? I don’t know what you want, but I’m pretty sure I’ll say yes anyway.”

“The, um…” Otabek tries but his thoughts aren’t coming to him coherently. He runs his hand from Yuri’s hip to the base of the tail, flush against Yuri’s ass. At the contact, Yuri shivers. “I don’t want to take it out, but I want to…”

It takes them a moment, but realization hits them and their eyes light up. “ _Oh!_ ” They think for a moment, head cocked to the side, and then they smile with an idea. “You can use my thighs.”

Otabek’s eyes darken, immediately thinking of the slide between Yuri’s thighs, the sweet pressure as Yuri tightens their muscles and he whines. Yuri laughs.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

It takes them a second to position themselves more comfortably and to search for the lube, but not long after Yuri is pulling Otabek’s erection out from his underwear and generously slathering it with lube, adding just a bit more to their own thighs to ease the slide. Otabek positions himself between Yuri’s thighs and looks down as Yuri closes their highs around him and rests their legs against Otabek’s chest. He thrusts slowly at first, relishing the easy slide and the pressure, and hums contentedly. As he pulls back and starts to thrust in again, Yuri separates their thighs and Otabek whines.

“Wait, wait,” Yuri says between laughter. “I have a better idea.”

They move away from Otabek for a moment and roll over, ending up on their elbows and knees. They send a deliberately teasing stare over their shoulder at Otabek behind them, proudly presenting their ass and slowly moving the tail to rest against their backside and expose their thighs instead of handing down. With a self-satisfied smirk, they say, “you can continue now.”

“God, Yura…” Otabek trails off as he unashamedly stares for a few seconds before bending down and quickly biting one of Yuri’s butt cheeks, which makes them yelp. Otabek laughs and repositions himself, the tip of his cock right between Yuri’s thighs ready to slide in between.

He thrusts hard this time, surprising Yuri and dragging a moan out of them as his dick comes in contact with theirs through the underwear. As Otabek thrusts once more, a sound catches his attention and he quickly realizes that the little bell attached to Yuri’s choker is getting jangled around by their movement and is finally making itself known. With amusement, Otabek speeds ups his thrusts and listens for the bell ringing joining with Yuri’s soft gasps and moans.

Otabek bends over Yuri’s back, feeling the soft fur of the tail raising goosebumps on the skin of his stomach, and places kisses up Yuri’s spine and to the base of their neck. Once close to it, he whispers into Yuri’s ear, “You’re such a good kitty, Yuratchka.”

Yuri’s head is hanging down and their hair is covering its sides so Otabek can’t see their reaction, but the moan they let out is good enough for him. He bites at Yuri’s neck, right above where the choker sits as he pulls back slowly and thrusts back in hard and fast, dragging another whimper out of Yuri and jingling the bell.

He snakes a hand under Yuri to grab at their dick, hard once again, and Yuri shivers in surprise as their elbows finally give out under them. In retaliation, they tighten their thighs around Otabek and laughs at the choked-out moan that it elicits.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to come after that, Yuri for the second time. Otabek’s thrusting becomes erratic and he grabs onto Yuri’s hips so hard they might bruise as he pants and moans above them, resting his forehead at the base of their neck and absentmindedly kissing or biting wherever he can reach whenever he has half a mind to do it. Yuri starts to meet his thrusts, slightly moving backwards as Otabek moves forward and tightening their thighs around him, the friction and heat from the contact of their skin an amazing sensation. And finally, when Otabek gets so close he is almost toppling over the edge, he quickly speeds up his strokes on Yuri’s dick to bring them over as well.

Otabek comes first, but he doesn’t move until Yuri has come as well, at which point they both collapse onto the bed, a panting mess of limbs, lube and cum.

Only a few seconds pass before Yuri complains, “You’re heavy, Beka.”

Otabek laughs and moves Yuri’s hair from their nape to place a kiss on top of it. “You can take it,” he says, but rolls off Yuri and to the side of the bed nonetheless.

Yuri doesn’t move, simply runs a hand through their hair to get it out of their face and rests their head over their folded arms on the bed, looking at Otabek with a smile that’s somewhere between warm and self-satisfied.

They stare at each other for a moment, basking in the afterglow and the comfortable silence as they regain their breath and their heart rates normalize again. Yuri drags themself closer to Otabek with as little effort as possible, rests their head on his shoulder and purrs. Otabek laughs and Yuri can feel it reverberate through his chest.

“You _truly_ are a cat,” Otabek says.

Unwilling to confirm nor deny said fact, Yuri asks instead: “Did you like your anniversary present?”

With his stare trained on Otabek’s face, Yuri can clearly see as Otabek looks all around them and to their current situation—which is beginning to get sticky and something they’ll have to deal with—and answers their question with a sardonic smile, “what do _you_ think?”

“Well,” Yuri says, their lips stretching into a mischievous smile as they run their finger over Otabek’s chest in random shapes. “I’m not sure. I think you should show me again so I can be sure I actually understood.”

It startles a laugh out of Otabek and he quickly grabs Yuri’s wrist from on top of their chest, rolling over them and pinning said wrist to the bed while Yuri giggles, knowing their plan has worked exactly how they wanted. Otabek bites at Yuri’s bottom lip and looks down at his boyfriend with adoring, disbelieving eyes.

“You sly little kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/phylocalist)! (and find out how to let me know if you have a prompt for me to write too wink wink)


End file.
